Casualidad
by Shokunin
Summary: porque habia elegido a Chika por sobre de ella... Entonces ¿porque se ponía celosa de que estuviera a lado de otra persona?


_**Love Live Shunshine no me pertenece, todo a su respectivo creador...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todavía era temprano cuando decidió darle una visita inesperada su madre le abrió la puerta comentandole que estaba en su habitación y cuando fue a verla lo notó cuando Riko iba a abrir la puerta para darle una pequeña visita, You pasó a un lado sin notar su presencia, y a paso rápido y cauteloso, se dirigió fuera de la habitación para salir de casa e irse a un lugar en especial.

Riko siguió a You con sigilo, le daba curiosidad saber a donde demonios iba tan arreglada.

Sinceramente, Riko no recordaba ni una vez en todos sus años conviviendo juntas ni cuando iban las dos juntas a sus salidas, verla arreglarse tan minuciosamente como en aquel momento se le hacía extraño.

Verla así toda nerviosa y ansiosa le hacía sentirse extraña, su insólita actitud había sido mas que suficiente para picar su ya de por si insaciable curiosidad optando por seguirla de cerca y ocultando lo más posible su presencia, se dio cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían sus pasos: un restaurant no demasiado lujoso, no demasiado casual, a pocos metros de la estación de Numazu.

Se mordió el labio de pura expectación, ya quería saber quien era la persona afortunada que hacia que su amiga actuará de ese modo, y más aún ya que vaya que You era incomparable y única, si esa persona que le pretendía se atrevía a hacerle daño a su amiga, le daría un susto de seguro, fuese quien fuese.

Echo un vistazo hacia las mesas y abrió sus ojos lo mas que podía, para luego ocultarse tras un arbusto estratégicamente colocadose frente a la mesa en la que You tomaría asiento en los próximos instantes. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza y una ligera corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda de arriba a abajo.

Su ocupante era nada más y nada menos que Yoshiko Tsushima, aun más linda y hermosa que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible, brindándole una sonrisa diminuta, a su amiga.

La envidia y los celos se apoderarón de ella, no veía esas mínimas, pero significativas muestras de afecto por parte de Yoshiko desde que se enteró que ella ya estaba saliendo con Chika . Incluso apretó el puño inconscientemente, esas sonrisas eran antes para ella. La atención de su amiga era totalmente suya... antes… no ahora.

Ahora solo la ignoraba, si se encontraban le dirigía una mirada fría y un saludo simplemente cortés, sin una gota del cariño que pudo haberle mostrado antaño.

¿Por qué todo tenía que haber acabado de esa forma? ¿Seguía queriendo a su amiga de manera tal que le dolía verla con otra?

Jamás había experimentado algo así, a decir verdad, Chika no miraba a otras chicas que no fuese ella, y nunca había notado que Yoshiko tuviese algún interés por otra persona además de ella.

Estaba celosa, ridícula y estúpidamente celosa, esos celos eran ridículos porque ya había elegido a Chika, por lo que, teóricamente, no tendría que importarle si Yoshiko conseguía, como merecía y con creces, una chica que estuviese a su altura.

Lo que más le dolía es que no había nadie más a la altura que You, o ella misma desde su punto de vista, para ocupar un lugar tan importante. Algo en su pecho se retorcía por no estar en el lugar de su amiga. ¿Era eso egoísmo?

Decidió no seguir viendo, ni pensando luego de presenciar casi como si estuviese al lado de la pareja, como You tomaba la mano de Yoshiko entre las suyas y le susurraba algo al oído. Explotaría de los celos por algo que no tenía justificación alguna.

Porque ya Yoshiko no era suya, y debía aceptarlo.

Se lo había entregado a otra chica que lo apreciaría más que ella y en bandeja de plata.

Ya había elegido a alguien por quien sentía, según ella, más afecto pero… ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Yoshiko? ¿Acaso su corazón seguía dividido entre las dos chicas mas importantes de su vida?

Por supuesto Yoshiko ocuparía siempre un lugar especial en su corazón, por mucho que la odiase. Sabía perfectamente que aunque Yoshiko la ignorase, también significaba algo para ella y tenía que ser así.

O al menos eso quería creer…


End file.
